Taking a Compliment
by Dean's Dirty Little Secret
Summary: Sam tries to give Shannon a compliment, but that's not so easy. So, he becomes a bit more persuasive. Rated M for language and smut. (Sam x OFC)


_**Author's Note: Just a quick Sam and Shannon (one of my OFCs) one shot, set between "Meant to Be" and "Missing You." This was inspired by a couple of imagines I saw about the girl not being able to take compliments and being short. I did post this as a Sam x Reader one shot on another blog, but I kept seeing Shannon the entire time I was writing it, so I adapted it. If it looks familiar, it could be because you saw it on another site.**_

_**Oh, and I don't own anything related to Supernatural, I am just inspired by it. I only own my own OFCs. **_

_**Taking a Compliment **_

"But it's true, Shannon," Sam argued. "You aren't that short, in fact it's cute. I think you're the perfect height."

"Oh, you mean the fact that I come to your belly button is attractive?" Shannon scoffed.

Sam threw his head back and laughed. "Stop exaggerating." He leaned across the table and took Shannon's hand. "And you have the prettiest brown eyes I've ever seen, they are gorgeous. They go perfectly with your dark brown hair. It's the best possible combination. Put it all together and it adds up to one attractive woman."

Shannon rolled her eyes, trying her best to just accept what Sam was saying. Except it was hard, she felt compelled to argue with him. "Bullshit, you're just trying to be nice."

Sam rolled his eyes as well. "Are you kidding me? Have you looked in the mirror today? Or any day for that matter?"

"You are full of crap," Shannon snorted. "You're only saying this stuff because you want something."

Sam dropped the book he was reading to the table with a loud thump. "Seriously? I don't want anything. Can't you just take a compliment?" he sighed.

Actually, she couldn't. Whenever someone tried to give her a compliment, she got all weird and awkward. It had always happened and no matter what she did or how hard she tried not to be weird about it, compliments always made her uncomfortable. Especially coming from Sam Winchester. Things were so new between them that she still wasn't sure where they stood. Shannon knew that the sex was great and that her and Sam really seemed to have a connection, but who knew if it would last.

Sam stared at her across the table and when she couldn't handle it anymore, she propped her book up and hid behind it. A few seconds later she heard his chair scrape across the floor as he pushed it backward and then the sound of his footsteps coming around the end of the table, right before he leaned against it next to her. A large hand reached over and yanked the book out of her hand, tossing it to the table next to his book.

Shannon tried to glare at the huge hunter next to her, but it didn't quite work when she was currently at eye level with his crotch. In fact, she had to bite her lip to keep from sighing at the sight of his bare skin just under the edge of his t-shirt, above the waistband of his jeans. She dragged her eyes up, slowly grazing his body - the tight abdominal muscles, the toned arms and pectorals, the cords of muscle in his neck before finally settling on those gorgeous multicolored eyes. She suppressed another sigh and quickly looked away.

"Shannon?" Sam said, touching his finger to her chin and tilting her head back. "I think you're beautiful." He leaned over her, his lips just a breath away from hers. "Every single inch of you." His lips brushed across hers, sending a tingle straight down her spine. "Do you think you're beautiful?"

Shannon shook her head, unable to speak. She wasn't sure what was happening, but she was afraid if she said anything, it would stop.

While these thoughts were running through her head, Sam pulled her to her feet to stand between his outstretched legs. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her close. His lips wound a path from her ear, down her jaw, across her neck and back until he reached her lips. He licked across them, urging Shannon to open her mouth to him. When she did, he groaned as he slid his hands under the edge of her shirt and up her back. He pulled her flush against him and began exploring her mouth with his tongue.

Sam ran his hands up and down her back as they kissed. Shannon feverishly returned his kisses, her hands tangled in his long brown hair. She couldn't believe this was happening.

Suddenly, Sam stood up, lifting her off of her feet, his lips never straying from their connection to her. He swung around and set her on the table in the spot he had just vacated. When he started to push her shirt up and off, she grabbed his wrists.

"Wait," she panted. "We're in the library. What if Dean walks in?"

"He won't," Sam muttered. "He left, went on a supply run. He'll be gone for a while. It's just us."

Sam took her shirt completely off and dropped it next to the books she'd been reading. He cupped each of her breasts in his large hands and ran his thumbs over the nipples still covered by the simple black bra. Shannon arched her back as heat flooded her, settling in the pit of her stomach.

Sam's lips scorched a trail down her neck, past her collarbone and to her breasts. He slipped his arms around her back and skillfully unhooked her bra, freeing her breasts from the material holding them captive. His tongue immediately swooped out and licked a slow, deliberate circle around the nipple of first one and then the other.

"I think you're beautiful," he purred. "In fact, I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." As he spoke, Sam pushed Shannon backward until she was lying on the table and he was hovering over her. "Tell me you know you're beautiful," he murmured.

But Shannon couldn't speak, not when Sam's hand was sliding down her stomach to the waistband of her jeans and unbuttoning them. She moaned as his hand danced along the edge of her panties and then slowly slid underneath. His fingers brushed across her rapidly dampening center, his touch feather light.

He captured her lips in his again, distracting her with his demanding kisses. His fingers caressed her folds as he devoured her mouth with his. She could feel his arousal through his jeans where his hip was pressed against her leg. Shannon squirmed, pressing against him with her knee, drawing an animalistic growl out of him.

Abruptly, he stood up and hooked his hands in her jeans, yanking them and her underwear off, unceremoniously dropping them to the floor. He ripped off the thin blue t-shirt he was wearing and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his jeans. He paused, his eyes drinking in every inch of Shannon's body. She began to squirm uncomfortably after a few seconds, sure that he was judging every mark and bulge and line on her body.

As if on cue, he took her hand and pulled her up, his lips immediately taking command of hers again. "You are so fucking beautiful," he growled.

Shannon finally nodded at him, the truth of what he was saying flooding through her. How could she feel anything but beautiful under Sam's rapt attention?

He guided her hand to his growing erection, placing it on the significant bulge hidden behind the buttons of his jeans. He groaned into her mouth when she touched him. Encouraged by the sounds coming from Sam, Shannon undid the remaining buttons on his jeans, then slowly slid her hand past the waistband and into his underwear. She grasped him in one hand, swiped her thumb across the tip and then slowly slid down his considerable shaft. Sam moaned again and thrust into her hand.

"Sam, please..." she whispered, desperate to feel his hands on her body.

He pushed her knees open and slid both of his hands up her thighs, once again moving delicately across her folds, before slowly inserting a finger inside of her, carefully pumping until her hips were rising off of the table to press against his hand. He quickly inserted another, sliding one hand under her to hold her as his fingers worked their magic. Soon, Shannon's hand on his cock was moving in time with the movements of his fingers.

"Shannon, I need you," Sam panted.

She nodded and hurriedly pushed his jeans and underwear down past his hips, freeing him from the confines of his clothes. She took him in her hand and guided him toward her entrance. Slowly, Sam pushed into her, stopping every few seconds to allow her time to adjust to his considerable size, raining kisses over her face as he did. It wasn't long before he was fully seated inside her and then he began to move.

Each thrust sent a delicious thrill down Shannon's spine and heat pooling in her core. At first Sam moved slowly, even delicately, until she was aching with need.

"Harder, Sam, please," she finally begged.

He pulled out until just the tip of his cock remained in her, then with a heated growl, he thrust into her so hard the table moved several inches. Shannon screamed as his considerable length hit her g-spot and then she was hanging on for dear life, her nails digging grooves into Sam's ass as he furiously pounded into her. When he began rubbing her clit, she lost it, the pleasure exploding through her body, everything white lights and heat.

The orgasm seemed to go on forever until, with one final thrust, Sam climaxed, Shannon's name falling from his lips in a satisfied whisper.

He dropped his head to her shoulder, breathing heavily. Shannon ran her hands up and down his back. When he finally looked at her, he had a smirk on his face.

"See, I told you. You're beautiful," he chuckled.

Shannon laughed with him. "Okay, you win. But I knew you were telling me that because you wanted something," she joked, kissing the end of his nose.

Sam wrapped his arms around her, laughing. "You're right. I did want something," he murmured before kissing her again.


End file.
